Sonic Underground The Lost Episodes Season 1
by NathanCooper56
Summary: I Decide to put all the episode i made and make a season Enjoy!
1. A New Dream

I awoke for sec in my bed_. I had a horrible Dream that Mobuis was taken a mysterious evil guy. Head down for breakfast. I, Slick The Hedgehog was very hungry for pancakes.''Mom are you here?'' I said in as my stomach grumbled.A note on fridge. ''Dear Slick, I went out to get your plane ready for your stay Mobuis, I'll be back, Love Mom.'' Oh I forgot im see my brothers and sister. My dream still stuck to my mind. I heard my Mom knocking on door. ''Slick get your things we are heading to the airport. We made to the airport. I told my Mom good bye and head off. I made it to Mobuis. It was a peaceful i saw kids playing and adults going to work but saw face a real face it was the guy in my dream it was him Dr. Robotnik. His face was on evrything even the houses.I saw two walking ask everyone go inside their houses they were in my dream too. Sleet and Dingo that's their names. ''Who are you?" Sleet asked. ''Slick The Hedgehog.'' I said. ''Come with us". They said. ''Okay.'' I said. We walked for miles I even fell asleep on Sleet. ''Wake up, Kid!'' Sleet said. Dr Robotnik oh no. To be coutinued..._


	2. A New Evil

_Oh No! It was his Fortrees Dr. Robotnik was evilest guy i will ever met. ''Are you thinking in your head?" Sleet asked as Dingo sneezed. ''How did you know , wolf head!'' I said ''Are you calling him names?'' Dingo asked. I ingnored him and kept walking till we saw him. ''Dr. Robotnik we found a new Citizen in Robottroplis.'' They said. ''It's called what!" I exclaimed. Robotroplis the name of city of Mobius. Sleet and Dingo grinned. It was him Dr. Robotnik. ''What your name, kid?" Robotnik said with a grin. ''Slick The H-Hedgehog.'' I said as was puzzled. Why is he asking me question like this? I was thinking was he going robotcize me still thinking it was in my dream too. But, why is this happning my dream is coming true. ''Do you have parents?'' Robotnik asked as he was talking to Sleet. ''No Sir.'' I said as i was thinking about My Mom. Why the heck would my Mom know that this is a nightmare. Robotnik looked at me. Sleet and Dingo dragged to a dark dugeon threw me in there. ''Me and Dingo give your Food, Later. ''Hey Undergrounder!'' A voice said. It was Crocdile. ''Who are you?'' I asked. ''Vector, I work for the Agency. ''You, Too My Father works there.'' I said exictely. ''Oh, Yeah I met your Father, Jerry right?'' He asked. ''Yes that's right.'' I said chewing on a piece of bubble gum. Are we going to get out any chance?'' I asked spit out my gum. ''Yeah, My friends at the Agency will find us.'' Vector said with a smlie. ''How long?'' I asked. ''There here right now!'' Vector exclamied. Yeah i finally out of here but what will happen next in my dream that's coming true anwser still to be found but i was happy i got out. To be countined...  
_


	3. Sleet And Dingo's Revenge

I was in a helicopter for the first time. ''Slick, do you want to join the Reseitance?''Vector asked. ''Okay, Fine... How do you know my name?" I asked. ''Overheard them guys said it.'' He said. ''Heres your uniform.'' Vector said. It had agency name on it. Slipped into right away. ''There you go you should Big The Cat he met your Father too.'' Vector said. My Mom pack me alot of bubble gum. Meanwhile, ''Sleet it's dark down there im not going feed that Hedgehog!'' Dingo said. ''I'll morph you''. Sleet said. Dingo went down there. ''He's not here!'' Dingo exclamied. ''We've got to find him"! Sleet exclaimed. Inside wasn't bad. ''Before you met Big, let me show you the boss''. Vector said. Open the door a wesal guy sat thier smoking. ''Can you stop smoking I hate smoke?'' I asked him. ''Never ask the Boss to stop smoking!'' Vector warned. ''Who's he''? asked the wesal guy. ''Slick''. Vector said. ''Hi Slick, My name is Baron.'' Baron Said. ''Boss what m-mission...'' A voice said.'' It was Big The Cat. ''Big!''Me and Vector said. ''Oh Hi Vector And Slick, My father me lot about you before he was robotocize. ''We're back!'' Sleet said. ''Noooooooo!'' I said. Dingo and Sleet grabbed a took me not again. ''Kid, you made wrong choice of escaping a now we will Robotcize you''. Sleet said. ''Why are you going to that?'' I said. ''Ever Freedom Fighter escapes''. Dingo said. ''Robotnik will rule''. Sleet said. ''he will not!'' I cryed. Why would they robotzice me and father. Robotcizer was kind of scary. Cords hooked in to a giant computer almost tall as Dingo. ''You will never stop me.'' I said. Robotcizer came down now inside will ever get out off here. To be cotinued... Please review and don't talk about writing i did it as fast as i can.


	4. The Royal One

The Robotcizer was worst nightmare. like told in my last chapter i was about robotcized. ''I really Hate Hedegehogs When the run from us! Sleet Complained. They threw me in the robotcizer. ''Somebody help!'' I screamed. Saw burst of light I realized that someone helping me. ''Hurry run!'' A voice said. It was a wesal with parrot on his shoulders. ''Who are you!" I exclaimed. ''Barlock the castle caretaker". He said. Sat on large bed it was fancy kind of bed. So you're the on who saved me? I asked. ''No sir' He anwsered. Sleet and Dingo dropped on way back to Robotnik's Lair.'' Barlock Said. ''So it was Just a dream? I asked. ''Yeah, You must be work for the agency?'' He said. ''Yeah im Sixteen''. I said. ''Where's your parents?'' Barlock asked. ''My father been robotcized, My mom just left me here.'' I answered. ''You know does aren't your real parents.'' Barlock told. ''So how come?''I asked. ''You really belong to a royal family.'' He said. ''Also you have two brothers and sister.'' Barlock said. ''Your Mom is Queen Aleena.'' Barlock said chewing the bottom of his lip. Queen Aleena is my Mom?'' I asked. ''Sure is''. He said. ''Prince Slick, you must come with me im the Orcale.'' A voice said. Magialy i apeared in a room with a orb. ''Who are you?'' I asked. ''The Orcale''. He said. ''So who's my siblings?" I asked. ''Sonic,Manic and Sonia.'' Orcale anwsered. ''So that's who's Mom the whole time''! I exclaimed. I stared to cry. ''Orcale?'' I said puzzled. A piece sliver meadlion shaped like a musical instrument. Meanwhile, ''Sleet were is he? Dingo asked. ''I think we've lost him''. Sleet said. Back to Orcale's Cave, ''Orcale?'' I shouthed. ''You're looking for the Orcale? A voice said. ''Who's there''? I asked. I'm One of the Trainers.'' He said. He had his face covered in a hood. ''You will train by me, okay? He asked. ''Okay sir.'' I said. 5 mintues later. ''I think you're ready''. He said. I was back at the agency. ''Slick, Wake up.'' Vector said. ''Hey guys''. I said. ''How did end up here''? I asked. ''Some guy''. Big said. We'll I hope i find my real Mom and Siblings. To be countined...


End file.
